Saranghae Gege
by Zhii
Summary: Kala cinta murni itu nyata ada di depan mata, sifat rakus sebagai manusia tak akan pernah puas hanya dengan satu cinta yang menjadi miliknya. TAORIS/ YAOI/ OS.


Title : Saranghae Gege

Genre : Romance, Angst

Length : Oneshot

Cast : Kris, Tao, Suho, Lay

Warning : Yaoi, typos, alur mundur

.

Kala cinta murni itu nyata ada di depan mata, sifat rakus sebagai manusia tak akan pernah puas hanya dengan satu cinta yang menjadi miliknya.

.

* * *

.

—**Saranghae Gege—**

Longshot

.

.

Waktu berlalu meninggalkan gores semu. Memijak tebah salju yang membuat tungkai itu beku. Tak merasakan dingin meski tubuh itu nyaris membiru. Yang ada dalam isi kepala hanyalah bayang yang amat dinantinya, pelukan hangat dengan derai kata cinta yang menghambur padanya.

Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Tempat tuju satu-satunya ia melangkah pergi, sosok yang dengan setia menunggu kepulangannya.

Terbayang dalam benaknya lengkungan indah yang bertengger manis pada belahan bibirnya. Kelopak mata yang terpejam kala satu kecupan sayang ia berikan tepat dikeningnya. Dan desah nafas hangat kala cherry merah yang begitu menggoda birahi itu hendak ia sapa.

Dia menginginkannya, amat menginginkannya.

Satu jejak kaki kembali terukir pada hamparan salju. Mengingatkan ia untuk bergegas menemuinya. Menemui cintanya, mengatakan padanya bahwa ia gila hanya karena merindukannya.

'Gege… Kris gege…'

Sapuan lembut angin malam mengalun ringan bersamaan dengan derit ranting yang bergoyang. Langkah ringkih namja tampan itu terhenti, mengoyak kegelapan malam yang membentang sejauh mata elang itu memandang.

Kris, sang namja dengan segala beban yang dirasa. Merasakan sesak yang mendera kala kerinduan itu memenuhi relung jiwa. Terbesit dalam benaknya senyum tulus yang terpaut ketika bibir ranum sang kekasih mengalunkan namanya, merengek hanya untuk mencuri perhatiannya.

Hanya pada Kris, tidak dengan yang lain!

'Gege… aku mencintaimu…'

Memejamkan pijar kelamnya, Kris tak dapat lagi menahan sesak yang bergemuruh dalam dada. Paru itu menyempit setiap kali ia mencoba untuk mengais udara. Terbesit moment bahagia yang sempat ia reguk bersama dengan sosok yang kini begitu dirindukannya. Memori penuh cinta yang bahagia, meski kenyataannya tersimpan duri dalam kesempurnaannya.

.

.

**[Seoul, akhir September]**

Dering ponsel menggema memecah mimpi maya. Memaksa jiwa itu kembali pada nyatanya dunia. Mengerjap berulang kali sebagai bentuk penyesuaian diri. Getar yang ditimbulkan sang sumber kebisingan sungguh memupuk emosi. Lengan panjangnya terulur tak sabar, hendak mendiamkan sang benda tak bernyawa yang tengah mengganggu tidur lelapnya.

"Kris gege!"

Lengkingan teramat nyaring kembali mengejutkannya. Namja tampan itu seketika menjauhkan sang benda penghubung keduanya dari jangkauan gendang telinga.

"Gegeeee~"

Rengekan manja yang amat ia kenal mengalun manis disebrang sana. Menghela nafas, Kris mulai bersuara.

"Ne, Tao?"

"Gege ada dimana?"

"Aku ada di… Ehn, ada perlu apa? Kau membutuhkan bantuanku hmm?"

"Janji kita kemarin lusa, gege melupakannya lagi?"

Tersedak salivanya sendiri, Kris terburu bangun dari ranjang yang tengah menopang tubuh gagahnya. Kilatan adegan mengantarkan ia pada janji pasti yang telah diikrarkannya.

"Ah! Aku—"

"Sudah kuduga, gege pasti melupakannya"

"Tao…"

"Aku mengerti kesibukan gege"

"Apa kau masih berada disana sekarang?"

"Umm…"

"Tunggu gege ne? gege akan segera datang"

Menutup sambungan line telefon itu begitu saja, menyambar kemeja yang teronggok disekitar ranjang, namja tampan itu kembali dikejutkan dengan belenggu lengan ramping yang membelit tubuhnya.

"Haruskah kau pergi, Krissie?"

Sisi wajah yang bersandar nyaman pada punggung lebar itu membuat gerak Kris terhenti seketika.

"Tao sedang menungguku. Janjiku untuk menemaninya kuurungkan kemarin hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu"

Menghela nafas, namja yang enggan melepas belitan pada tubuh tegap itu mulai mengendurkan rengkuhannya.

"Aku mengerti…"

.

.

Dibawah maple merah yang sibuk menebah kulit bumi, namja manis dengan surai gelap itu terduduk seorang diri. Menghitung helai dedaunan yang terhampar disekitarnya. Menarik nafas panjang, pemuda itu menatap birunya angkasa. Memejamkan kelopak mata, menyamankan diri dengan wangi musim gugur yang datang sejak awal bulan ini.

Namja manis itu, Huang Zi Tao, menggerakkan lengannya teramat pelan. Meremas dada, merasakan getar yang tersimpan didalamnya.

Seulas senyum lembut Tao ulas kala gendang telinga itu merasakan setapak langkah yang ia damba. Menyasak maple kering yang memenuhi taman kota.

"Baby…"

Satu dengungan lirih mengalun halus, berbarengan dengan tekanan lembut yang jatuh tepat di kening sang namja manis.

Pelan, kelopak mata seindah gradasi senja itu mulai terbuka. Memandang sosok yang tengah ditunggunya.

"Kris gege datang?"

Mengerjab imut, Tao berhambur pada bidangnya dada sang kekasih. Memekik senang tanpa adanya beban.

Selalu seperti ini, Kris sungguh hafal dengan sifat namja manis dalam pelukannya ini. Tak menunggu lama bagi sang namja muda hingga balas dekap itu turut ia rasa.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu hmm?"

Terkikik geli, Tao sungguh menggilai namja tampan satu ini. "Gege memang yang terbaik, aku mencintaimu Kris gege…"

Satu kalimat yang begitu sering Tao ucap, tak sadar pada perubahan roman muka sosok yang tengah mengusap punggungnya.

Jauh dalam diri, Kris merasa begitu hina dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang tersembunyi rapi hingga hari ini tak juga Tao sadari. Tentang hati yang terbagi, tentang cinta yang yang tak hanya tertuju padanya.

Kepolosan Tao yang menjadi daya tariknya Kris gunakan untuk mengkhianati cinta suci yang sampai detik ini hanya menjadi miliknya. Kris tak tahu, tak paham pada getaran hati yang tengah membodohi diri. Jerat cinta satu sosok lainnya sungguh membutakan mata. Menutup kenyataan yang menjadi realita bahwa ia telah mengikat benang merah dengan sosok pilihannya.

"Kita jadi jalan-jalan sekarang kan ge?"

"Ne, kemanapun kau pergi gege akan mengantarmu…"

Melangkah bersamaan, saling menautkan tangan, membelit jemari yang mengeratkan tautan hati. Mengukir jejak fana yang tak tertinggal disana. Menyisakan satu bangku kosong diantara tawa penuh dusta.

.

.

.

Seiring musim berganti, gores luka itu kian nyata. Guratan lelah mengawali kesenggangan yang ada. Satu janji tenggelam diantara riak alasan yang menjelma bak bahtera. Menyelamatkan diri meski busuknya dusta turut menepi bersamanya.

Satu, dua, tiga kali mengampuni, mencoba mengerti meski jerit batin itu memaksanya untuk bertanya. Berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Meski cemas membayangi tiap langkahnya.

"Tidak tersambung —lagi— ?"

Mengukir senyum getir, Tao mengangguk tanpa menatap sang penanya, menyibukkan diri dengan gadget yang tak henti ia pandangi.

"Tao—"

"Mungkin Kris gege sedang sibuk, bukankah mahasiswa memang seperti itu? Suho gege juga pernah mengalami saat-saat semacam itu bukan?" memotong kalimat begitu saja, Tao seolah tak mau meracuni isi kepala dengan dengung kata yang ia yakin akan membebani jiwa.

Namja manis itu sungguh terlihat memaksakan diri. Menutup mata pada tatapan penuh kasih yang tertuju padanya.

"Iya… mungkin dia memang sedang sibuk"

Tak mau memperpanjang masalah, Suho, tetangga yang merangkap sebagai sosok hyung bagi Tao menutup percakapan menyesakkan itu sampai disana. Memilih untuk membungkam bibirnya, tak ingin melihat sosok yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudara meratapi rumitnya liku cinta.

.

.

'_Gege, dua hari ini ponselmu tidak aktif. Apa gege sakit? Atau gege sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah? Kuharap jawaban kedua yang benar. Aku tidak mau melihat gege sakit. Hubungi aku jika memang gege membutuhkanku, katakan padaku jika gege sedang tidak enak badan. Jaga diri gege baik-baik, udara semakin dingin sekarang. Kurasa winter akan segera datang. Aku mencintaimu, Kris gege^^'_

"Ini tengah malam Kris, apa kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Memeluk pinggang si penerima pesan singkat, sang namja dalam buntalan selimut tebal kian merapatkan tubuhnya pada sosok tampan itu.

"Krissie… ada apa?"

"Tao mencoba menghubungiku sejak dua hari yang lalu, dia mengirimiku pesan singkat setiap satu jam sekali"

Bergumam lesu, Kris memandang sayu gadget mahal dalam genggamannya. Terbayang seberapa cemas sang kekasih diluar sana. Keegoisan membuat ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa satu cinta yang harusnya ia jaga terlupakan begitu saja. Memilih untuk menggelung diri dalam kenikmatan yang tak sanggup ia jabarkan. Pesona memabukkan syetan bergelimang sejauh langkah yang ia lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris…"

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua"

"Kalau begitu berhenti bicara tentangnya saat kau sedang bersamaku!"

Menahan nafas yang mendadak sesak, Kris dikejutkan dengan hempas punggung berpeluhnya yang kembali mencumbu ranjang. Memandang diam tatapan mata penuh dengki yang terbaca tanpa sekat cerita.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku… Lay…"

Menarik tengkuk pemuda yang ia panggil Lay mendekati paras tampannya. Menyapu bibir tipis itu tanpa kata. Mengalihkan sakit yang Lay rasa. Kembali bergumul pada nistanya cinta.

.

.

—CsN—

.

.

[new massage]

'_Tao baby, maaf gege baru bisa membalas pesanmu. Ponsel gege rusak, gege juga disibukkan dengan tugas kampus. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Gunakan baju tebal, jaga tubuhmu tetap hangat. Gege mencintaimu'_

Hanya dengan pesan singkat semacam itu dadanya menghangat. Beban yang Tao rasa menghilang begitu saja.

"Sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?"

Tepukan lembut yang mendarat tepat dikepala membuat bocah polos itu sontak menoleh, mengembangkan senyum lima jari sembari menunjukkan pesan singkat yang baru saja ia resapi.

"Kris gege baru saja menghubungiku" ujarnya singkat penuh semangat.

Mengulas senyum tipis, Suho menyodorkan mug berisi coklat panas pada namja muda dihadapannya.

"Hangatkan dulu badanmu"

"Gomawo Suho ge"

Mengulas senyum, usapan lembut pada surai halusnya kembali Tao rasa.

"Belajar yang benar, setelah lulus nanti kau bisa menyusul Kris di Universitas yang sama dengannya"

"Uumm… tentu saja, aku tidak akan menyerah!"

"Anak pintar…"

.

.

**[Seoul, awal Desember]**

"Jadi gege sibuk?"

"**Ne…"**

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Lanjutkan saja tugas yang sedang gege kerjakan. Aku mencintaimu, Kris gege"

"**Aku tahu…"**

Menghela nafas berat, Tao menyimpan kembali ponsel touchscreen dalam kantung celana yang dikenakannya. Menyandarkan punggung sempit itu pada datarnya pagar kediaman yang ia huni beberapa tahun terakhir ia tinggal di kota ini. Menatap cakrawala dengan gores awan yang indah di depan mata, namja manis itu tak menyadari pandangan sang tetangga yang tengah menatapnya dari balkon kamar lantai dua.

"Tao!"

Satu panggilan lantang menggema. Terburu menoleh pada sang sumber suara, Tao mengerjabkan bola mata kala lengan kekar Suho melambai pada sosoknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana hah? Kau bisa masuk angin"

Menggeleng samar, Tao turut memekik nyaring. "Suho ge sibuk tidak? Mau menemaniku keluar?"

.

.

Mengeratkan mantel tebal yang melekat ditubuhnya, Suho terkekeh lirih kala mendengar celoteh tak jelas yang Tao dengungkan, melontarkan kata demi kata melalui bibir mungilnya. Namja tampan itu bak berjalan dengan bocah tiga tahunan yang lebih pantas berada dalam gendongan.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Kris gege"

Satu point yang keluar dari bibir Tao menggali perhatian Suho.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Lagi-lagi aku mengganggunya dengan permintaan konyolku" menghela nafas ringan, namja manis itu mulai memainkan jemari. "Aku meminta untuk bertemu, rasanya sudah begitu lama kami tak bertatap muka. Disini seperti ada yang hilang, hampa sekali" menunjuk dada dengan telunjuknya. Tao bicara seolah tak ada siapapun didekatnya. Bergumam dalam kesendirian, meski nyatanya ada satu bayang yang mengikuti tiap langkah ringan.

"Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya…"

Menatap sendu paras manis itu, lengan Suho bergerak maju. Menepuk kepala sang namja muda, hingga bola mata sebulat bulan pernama itu balas menatapnya.

"A-ahh! Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan satu hal penting padanya. Aku bingung mau memberinya apa di hari natal nanti. Bukankah lebih mudah menanyakan apa maunya? Tapi kami malah tidak bisa bertemu, hanya itu saja sih ge… hehehe…"

Suho tahu, senyum palsu itu, tawa dalam derita yang tengah membebaninya, dan jiwa yang tengah dipaksa berjalan pada apa yang tak dikehendaki. Suho merasa begitu bodoh hanya karena dia berdiam diri, tak mampu melakukan sesuatu, takut melukai hati namja manis itu.

"Kau sudah menjadi anak baik akhir-akhir ini. Gege akan mentraktirmu nanti"

"Suho ge memang yang terbaik"

.

.

Bunyi lonceng menggema. Dengan tatapan penuh keingin tahuan namja manis itu melongokkan kepala, menyapu sudut cafe yang hendak disinggahinya.

"Masuk saja Tao, jangan mematung diambang pintu seperti ini"

Mengukir senyum polos, Tao tak keberatan kala jemari hangat Suho menggenggam pergelangan lengannya. Menarik lembut namja manis itu mengikuti kemana ia pergi.

"Gege…"

"Kita duduk disana Tao, kau tidak lihat sudut itu sudah penuh humm?"

"Kris gege…"

Menghentikan langkah kaki, Suho tampak dikejutkan dengan gumam perkataan namja muda disampingnya. Mengikuti arah pandang pada satu titik dimana sosok yang tengah membawa jiwa Tao melayang meninggalkan raga, Suho menajamkan sorot mata kala ia mendapati kedua sosok yang cukup dikenalnya.

Melepas genggaman tangan, jari-jari panjang Suho kini mengait erat pada jemari kaku Tao.

"Kita duduk dengan mereka saja ya?"

Pertanyaan yang lebih cocok disebut sebagai pernyataan menarik paksa jiwa Tao kembali pada raga yang ditinggalkannya.

"Ayo, sapa gegemu itu"

"A-ahm… ne…"

Melangkah menghampiri meja yang hendak dituju, Suho sengaja mengeratkan belitan jemari keduanya.

"Kris gege" sela Tao menginterupsi percakapan sang subjek panggilan.

Namja tampan itu menoleh, terkejut dengan kemunculan sang kekasih yang tak diharapkan kedatangannya.

"Tao…"

"Ada Lay gege juga" mengulas senyum lembut, sekilas menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda penghormatannya pada sosok yang lebih tua. Tentu Tao mengenal pemuda itu, dia teman baik Kris dan mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan namjachingunya, tak hanya sekali ini saja mereka bertatap muka.

"H-hai Tao…"

"Kami tadi mengerjakan tugas bersama" ujar Kris tiba-tiba. Melirik pada Lay yang mengangguk setelahnya.

"Uum…" merespon kalimat itu hanya dengan anggukan kepala, Tao menyadari tatapan tajam sang kekasih yang tengah memandang tautan jemarinya.

"Aku meminta Suho ge menemaniku jalan-jalan tadi, hehehe… iyakan Suho ge?"

"Hnn…" menanggapinya hanya dengan deheman singkat, Suho menghela nafas diam-diam kala jemari Tao yang tadi membelit jari-jarinya terlepas perlahan.

"Kemarilah Tao, duduk dekat gege"

Memandang lengan kekar yang terulur padanya, Tao menarik sudut bibirnya sembari menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Ne, Kris ge…"

.

.

—CsN—

.

.

Natal mulai membuka diri, mengikis Desember yang setia menaungi. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari derai lagu merdu pengiring hari penting itu menggema di gereja.

Tao menyukai suasana natal yang begitu menenangkan, menyukai keramaian yang ditimbulkan, dan perburuan barang khusus yang hendak ia berikan pada sosok penting dalam hidupnya. Tak peduli pada salju yang menggunung di depan mata, tak peduli pada malam yang tengah menelan dunia, Tao bersihkeras untuk menemukan satu barang yang telah dibelinya.

Mengusap kedua telapak tangannya yang membiru, bibir mungil itu berulang kali mencoba menghangatkan jemari. Menghembuskan nafas hangat diantara kepulan asap. Berjalan seorang diri ditengah keramaian kota. Kelereng matanya bergerak aktif, melemparkan tatap mata pada jajaran pertokoan yang menggila.

Senyum tak pudar dari bibir bekunya, sesekali melirik tas kantung yang tengah ia bawa. Namja manis itu berharap apa yang ia beli sanggup menyenangkan sang kekasih hati. Tak ada lain hal yang diinginkannya, Tao tak pernah meminta sesuatu yang akan membebani kekasihnya.

Menengadah, satu hal yang kerap menjadi rutinitasnya. Langit luas memang mengagumkan bagi namja muda itu. Meski kini kegelapan merajai waktu, dan tebah salju memaksa mata bulat itu bekerja ekstra hanya untuk menikmatinya. Seakan tantangan semacam itu tak belaku baginya, ia tetap menyukainya.

Tak lama, Tao dikejutkan dengan senggolan bahu sang pengguna jalan lainnya.

Kantung tas yang ia bawa terhempas begitu saja. Memekik tertahan, pemuda itu hanya berharap apa yang ada didalamnya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Membungkuk cepat, menyambar kantung tas itu dalam dekapan. Mengoyak isinya hati-hati, batinnya menghela nafas lega kala hadiah yang hendak ia berikan pada sosok tercinta tak terbelah dua. Tergorespun tidak. Tetap terlihat indah dan mempesona.

Hendak melangkahkan kaki, fokus mata itu justru jatuh pada satu titik tertentu. Mengerjab heran, dengan dengung tak paham yang merajam kenyataan. Senyum hangatnya perlahan memudar, melangkah pelan, menyibak paksa langkah kaki lainnya.

Berdiri mematung didepan kaca toko yang teramat terang. Tao sungguh tak percaya pada apa yang tengah terjadi didepan mata. Sosok yang amat ia kenal, sosok yang setiap detik dalam hidup ia akui eksistensinya, sosok yang merajai jiwa dan raga, mengumbar tawa tanpa luka yang tak lama Tao terima.

Tak mungkin salah dalam mengenali, tak dapat berlagak buta hanya untuk mengubur realita. Tao tak sanggup melontarkan kata, menelan pekik kecewa yang membakar paru dalam dada. Merasakan lembabnya sekat kaca, jemari itu seakan menyentuh nyata sang perusak cerita cinta.

Dan saat ia mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini, satu pertanyaan yang terbesit kian menyayat nadi. Seberapa lama ia dikhianati?

Mengepalkan jemari tanpa isi, tusukan belati yang menancap di ulu hati kembali memenggal diri.

'Kris gege…'

Menggumamkan nama tanpa suara yang timbul bersamanya. Tao tak kuasa melihat canda tawa yang Kris bagi dengan namja lainnya. Tak seharusnya lengan kekar Kris memeluk pinggang sosok selain dirinya, tak seharusnya Kris membiarkan jemari busuk serangga pengganggu semacam itu menggelayut padanya, dan tak seharusnya mereka berbagi kecupan ditengah keramaian.

Kini Tao paham, sentuhan hangat yang berbeda, tatapan lelah yang kerap tertuju padanya, dan ingkarnya janji yang tak tertepati. Kesemuanya menjadi jelas sampai pada titik ini. Tao hanya tak pernah mengira, sosok selembut Lay akan menguburnya dalam duka cinta.

Janji yang amat Tao nanti terealisasi tak akan pernah terjadi. Mimpi maya tentang hidup bahagia dengan embel-embel selamanya luruh begitu saja.

Seakan dunia berhenti berputar, poros waktu membelenggu balas pandang yang dituju. Mata elang yang membelalak lebar, bibir tipis yang terbuka tak percaya. Tao tahu kepanikan namja tampan satu itu kala pandangan mereka tak sengaja saling bertemu.

Tak melangkahkan kaki barang seinci, bungkam dalam keterpakuan. Satu sosok namja lain turut mengedarkan pandang mengikuti jatuhnya retina mata sang mata elang. Lay, dengan hempas fana tak percaya pengkhianatannya akan terkuak detik itu juga. Manik matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, bergelut dengan jerat ketakutan yang kini ia rasakan. Tak mengira derai tawa yang beberapa menit sebelumnya meletup sempurna tenggelam dalam kekalutan nyata. Terlebih cara pandang Tao yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya, cukup membuat getar kuat tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

Dalam satu sisi Kris tak mungkin menyangkal moment yang telah terjadi. Tak mampu berbuat banyak, lengan kekar yang sedari tadi merengkuh pinggang ramping Lay kini terkulai. Fungsi jiwa dalam raga tak bekerja semestinya. Kris tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya mematung sama seperti saat pertama kali pandangan keduanya saling bertabrakan.

Hanya sekat kaca, hanya satu penghalang tembus pandang yang memisahkan keduanya dalam sisi yang berbeda. Kris merutuki kepengecutan diri. Membiarkan bocah sepolos Tao tampak begitu menyedihkan dalam kesendirian.

Tao sendiri tak tahan berlama-lama beradu tatapan dengannya. Dadanya begitu sesak hanya dengan melihat sosok yang begitu dipercaya telah mengkhianatinya. Segalanya terasa hampa. Bak terkubur dalam lubang gelap tak kasat mata, tak kan pernah ada seseorang yang akan menemukannya. Bendungan larva luka itu mengoyak pertahanannya, menghantam marmer teras toko yang telah menunjukkan realita yang sebenarnya.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Bulir-bulir permata penuh duka bergumul dengan tebah salju dari angkasa. Meski tak bersuara, kepiluannya terasa begitu menyayat nadi. Tak terpikirkan sebelumnya, sudut plump pucat itu tertarik begitu saja. Mengukir senyum getir dengan makna yang begitu kentara.

Bak terhantam godam neraka, Kris tak percaya Tao sanggup melakukannya. Namja tampan itu kian dibekukan hanya dengan lengkungan bibir sang kekasih yang begitu tulus, penuh kepasrahan, dan lampiran maaf yang tak tersampaikan. Memandang dirinya dan Lay bergantian, menundukkan kepala ringan, meski tebah luka menenggelamkan Tao dalam kesengsaraan.

Luka yang ada tak membuat Tao kehilangan moralnya, bukannya memekik tak terima, menghantam rahang sempurna itu dengan pukulannya, Tao justru menempatkan diri dengan ketulusan hati.

Dunia maya yang tercipta untuk ketiganya hancur tatkala pejalan kaki kembali membuat Tao melepas genggaman pada barang bawaan. Tak sekedar membuat kantung belanjaan itu teronggok didekat kaki jenjang, langkah lain tak sengaja membuat kantung milik Tao terhempas ditepi jalan. Menahan nafas, Tao melebarkan kelopak mata tatkala bola bening sekepal tangan yang mati-matian ia jaga keluar dari sangkarnya. Menggelinding bak bahtera yang tak memiliki dermaga. Mengoyak insan lainnya, Tao tak peduli pada umpatan para pejalan kaki. Langkah pastinya menarik tubuh itu pada titik dimana bola kacanya berada.

Menyadari kemana lari namja manis itu, dari dalam toko yang penuh dengan kado Kris memekik nyaring. Membawa kedua kakinya berlari menembus lautan manusia yang tak dikenalnya. Meninggalkan begitu saja Lay yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Terbesit pemikiran menakutkan yang melintas dalam benaknya.

Kala tebah salju mengotori surai pirang itu, satu lengkingan yang teramat menyedihkan merajai malam.

"TAOOOOO!"

Satu detik, hanya satu detik sang pereguk kematian memberi kesempatan Kris menerima balas tatap sang namja berurai air mata. Satu detik setelahnya, tubuh sang perasa lara terhantam satu dari jejaran kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dijalanan.

Namja manis itu, Huang Zi Tao, menutup mata kala remuk yang mendera raga menghempaskannya pada luka yang ia yakini akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Mungkin ini terlampau cepat, ia masih begitu muda, namun melihat apa yang ia yakini selama ini hanyalah semu semata, jauh dalam hati Tao sendiri merelakan ajal menjemputnya.

Pekik ketakutan sang pengguna jalan menciptakan bising tersendiri. Mengantarkan jiwa itu pada lambaian gerbang kehidupan selanjutnya. Menghembuskan nafas untuk yang terakhir kali, jemari yang menggenggam bola kristal indah itu terkulai tak berdaya. Lepas dari jeratnya, beningnya sang bola kaca kini membentur ujung sepatu sosok tampan yang membeku tak jauh dari raga itu.

Menghampiri dengan langkah berat, mata elang penuh pesona Kris tak lagi memijarkan purnama terang. Menjatuhkan diri pada aspal jalanan, tubuh tegap Kris bergetar tatkala jemari panjangnya terulur perlahan, menyingkirkan tebah salju yang mengotori paras ayu namja manis itu.

"Ambulan! Tolong panggilkan ambulan!" memandang nyalang puluhan sosok yang mengitari keduanya, Kris meminta dengan pekik membahana.

Beberapa orang segera sibuk dengan ponselnya, turut membantu meski itu tak kan mengubah jalan cerita yang tergaris dengan sempurna. Takdir, tentang kehidupan, dan kematian.

"Tao baby… maafkan gege" gumam Kris lirih. Merengkuh raga tak bernyawa itu dalam dekapnya.

"Jangan! Jangan memaafkan gege! Kau boleh membenci gege, kau boleh memukul gege, kau boleh membunuh gege, tapi gege mohon… buka matamu… buka matamu dan katakan apa maumu. Tao baby… Tao baby… gege mohon… gege mohon… buka matamu… buka… BUKA MATAMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Genangan merah menyala dengan background tumpukan salju basah yang tengah dipijaknya, kelopak mata yang terpejam dengan damainya, dan tubuh pucat bersimbah darah yang tak merespon meski guncangan kuat disertai sendunya pilu tengah mencoba membangunkannya, cukup membuat nalar sekumpulan manusia itu paham pada apa yang terjadi didepan mata.

Tapi tidak bagi Kris, namja tampan itu berulang kali meneriakkan lantunan nama sosok yang terkulai dalam dekapnya. Mengguncang raga sang penjemput ajal yang telah tergaris untuknya.

Diantara sendunya pilu yang mencekik leher itu, Lay berdiri dengan rapalan mantra tak percaya. Turut terisak dengan derai penyesalan yang tak dapat ia utarakan. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Bak flash sebuah kamera yang tertuju pada ketiganya. Kini meski Lay menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, sosok semanis Tao yang telah ia khianati tak kan lagi mewarnai hari. Pemuda polos itu akan menjadi kenangan menyakitkan baginya, karena Lay akan selalu teringat pengkhianatan yang telah ia lakukan. Lay akan mengingat bagaimana perlakuan keji yang diam-diam ia pupuk hingga hari ini.

.

.

Gletser cair yang menjejaki paras tampan Kris menghilang dibalik gunungan salju. Gelapnya suasana menyamarkan jejak nyata dengan pedih tak terkira. Waktu yang berlalu terasa begitu lama. **Satu tahun** membuat duka itu tak kunjung binasa.

Kembali memejamkan mata dibawah tebah suci salju ini, Kris terseret arus waktu di masa lalu. Namja tampan itu masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bisikan sang bayu, tarian ranting Plumuria Acuminata, dan aura kelam yang merajai siang. Balutan kemeja hitam membelit tubuh ketiga namja dengan mode berbeda namun memiliki makna yang sama.

.

'_Kau tahu kenapa Tao memberimu bola kristal itu Kris?'_

_Hening… bukannya menjawab lantun kata yang tertuju padanya, Kris justru kian terisak tanpa memperdulikan tebah salju yang mengubur tubuh rapuh itu._

'_Kris gege itu seperti salju. Meskipun tak selamanya dia ada tiap waktu bersamaku, tapi kehadirannya sangat berarti bagiku. Layaknya salju yang hanya ada di musim dingin, yang tak menunjukkan eksistensinya dimusim lain. Ada kalanya Kris gege terasa begitu dingin, tapi saat aku menyentuhnya, kebekuan itu akan mencair dengan sendirinya. Dia sangat mempesona, seperti salju ini. Iyakan, Suho ge?'_

_Membuka kelopak mata, kilat tajam yang Suho urai melesat pada namja tampan yang memunggunginya._

'_Snow globe itu kado natal untukmu, Tao bilang ingin memberimu sesuatu yang mencerminkan dirimu baginya. Hanya itu yang perlu kau tahu. Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu, meskipun sesungguhnya aku begitu ingin membunuhmu. Jangan kira karena aku diam, aku tak tahu apa yang kerap kau dan Lay lakukan. Sekarang kalian berdua bebas melakukan apa yang kalian mau, berbahagialah dengan kenyataan itu'_

_.  
_

Baitan kata yang Kris terima hingga detik ini masih memenuhi isi kepala. Menambah kadar penyesalan yang tak dapat ia abaikan. Andai saja sang waktu berkenan untuk membagi sedikit kelebihan untuknya, Kris berjanji tak akan pernah mempermainkan cinta tulus Tao.

Dan kini setiap mata elang itu mencoba untuk menatap masa depan, yang terbayang hanyalah kegelapan yang tak berkesudahan.

Menghantam kepalan tangan itu tepat pada dada bidangnya, Kris mencoba mengurangi sesak yang memenuhi rongga dada. Namja tampan itu tak kuasa untuk tidak menangis tiap kali mengingat kenangan menyesakkan yang ia torehkan.

Kembali melangkah dibawah guyur nyata bekunya salju, Kris mempercepat langkah kaki itu. Menembus pepohonan yang diam membisu. Terengah pada beratnya langkah. Udara dingin yang merajam tubuhnya tak diindahkannya. Saat dimana harusnya ia berbagi tawa dengan teman dan hangatnya perapian ia tinggalkan. Bagi Kris keramaian semacam itu tak membuatnya nyaman, dan sejujurnya ketenangan tak pernah lagi ia dapatkan.

Kedua hal itu turut meninggalkannya sejak raga Tao tak berada disisinya. Bahkan sosok Lay yang sempat membuatnya menggila tak sekalipun dapat menghangatkan jiwa. Namja tampan itu memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan keduanya. Dan entah karena alasan apa, sosok Lay tidak mempermasalahkan keputusan yang Kris berikan.

Satu tahun… satu tahun Kris hidup dalam kungkungan rasa yang amat tak biasa. Dan kini saat tubuh itu tak lagi menginginkan apa yang ada didunia, bolehkah ia melakukannya?

Mengembangkan senyuman ditengah kegelapan malam, tempat tuju yang Kris datangi kini ada didepan mata. Begitu sunyi dan sepi. Hanya remang lampu satu-satunya penerangan ditempat itu. Melangkah bak orang gila, Kris tak peduli pada pusara yang memenuhi tanah pijak ini. Terhuyung berkali-kali, meski itu tak membuatnya membenturkan diri.

"Tao… Tao…"

Mengulas senyum lega. Menjatuhkan kedua lututnya begitu saja, saat pusara yang Kris cari telah berada dalam jangkauannya. Namja tampan itu mengusap nisan yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya, memperlakukan benda mati itu bak pahatan raga Tao yang begitu dirindunya. Melengkungkan seulas senyum lega yang terbaur dengan rendaan duka, Kris mulai membuka bibir tipisnya.

"Tao baby… apa kabarmu hmm?" hening sesaat, hanya sapuan angin malam yang menimpali racauan sang namja yang dirundung kegilaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan disana? Kau tega sekali meninggalkan gege sendirian seperti ini" masih mengusap nisan bisu itu, Kris kian terisak kala kenangan menyenangkan yang lebih dari satu tahun silam berkelebat dihadapannya. Cinta tanpa tipu daya.

"Kupikir 'Dia' akan mengambilku sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya padamu" terkekeh miris, bunyi hantaman dan pekik histeris yang tiap malam menjadi mimpi buruk menghujam isi kepala.

Merengkuh batu nisan itu dalam dekapan, tangis yang tak tertahan menorehkan tinta fana penuh keputus-asaan diantara gemuruh malam yang kian mencekam.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu, aku tak kuat lagi… Tao baby…" menyerukkan paras pucatnya dalam sela dekap kakunya, Kris tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Tersedu… membiarkan bulir air mata itu teresap butiran salju.

Dibalik pekik kesakitan yang tak ia suarakan, dibalik dendang tangis yang tak dapat ia hentikan, dan dibalik gumpal keputusan yang hendak ia lakukan, hanya satu tujuan yang Kris inginkan. Ia ingin melihatnya lagi, merasakan hidupnya jiwa yang tertidur mati.

"Bolehkan aku menjemputmu sekarang baby? Masih adakah tempat dihatimu untuk pria hina sepertiku? Apakah aku mendapat maaf darimu? Sudikah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua di keabadian sana?"

Mendengungkan gumaman dengan jawaban kosong, Kris terlihat begitu konyol bagi hewan malam yang diam-diam mengintipnya.

Tak memperdulikan apa-apa. Akal yang seharusnya ada seakan tak dimiliki lagi. Mengais kantung celana, mengangkat tinggi benda berkilauan yang kini diganggamnya. Seolah menunjukkan pada angkasa, bahwa ia siap menebus dosa.

Sekali lagi bibir bekunya menyunggingkan senyum, senyum sayu dengan gores bahagia yang setahun ini hilang dari hidupnya.

"Tao… aku datang…"

Tak ada lagi baitan syair kata penuh duka. Isakan terakhir yang didendangkannya terkubur salju yang jatuh dari angkasa. Malam yang penuh keheningan tampak begitu muram. Anemoi yang tak sungkan memaksa ranting bergoyang turut terdiam. Menyaksikan kucuran darah yang memenggal nadi itu dalam keprihatinan.

Kedipan lampu pemakaman seakan mengantarkan jiwa itu pada keabadian. Menjadikan raga yang tak lagi bernyawa termakan kehampaan alam.

.

.

END!

.

.

Fanfic angst Taoris pertama saya*senyum kaku*. Agak berat sih. Hehe… setelah ini saya akan melanjutkan FF chaptered yang tertunda.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah sudi baca*deepbow*

Kritik dan saran saya terima^^


End file.
